


Get it On the Table

by Anna__S



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna__S/pseuds/Anna__S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was like a human tornado, leaving destruction and a strange emptiness in her wake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it On the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for Nestra as part of fourteenlines's Luke/Lorelai challenge, who also doubled as my human litmus test and titler-extraordinaire

 “Luke, wake up!” He heard the words through a sleepy, warm haze, and his only answer was to bury his head deeper into the pillows.

Even after Lorelai pulled off his comforter and repeated herself, he refused to budge. Suddenly, her mouth was on his, and Luke responded without thinking. Lorelai said something, but he smothered her with another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her on top of him like a blanket.

“I’m up,” he said, grinning.

Through the thin silk of her tanktop he could feel her nipples hardening against his chest. Her brain and her body seemed to be obeying different commands. While her legs were intertwined with his, and her hands were gripping his arms, she was looking at him sternly.

“Luke, if you don’t leave now, Babette will see you and I don’t think she’ll believe that you’re just fixing the roof this time.”

He groaned, but he rolled out from under her and sat up. “This is ridiculous. I have to sneak over here like some sixteen year old punk kid in the middle of the night, and then be gone by the crack of dawn.”

“We both agreed it was better if we kept this secret for a little while.”

“Yeah, but not for this long. We’re doing great, aren’t we?” He picked his jeans up from the floor and pulled them on, noticing that they’d started to smell like Lorelai’s house.

“Better than great. Perfect.”

Before he could argue his point, she continued, “but that’s exactly why we can’t tell anyone. Things would have to change! And it can only get worse, not better. They would be spying on us all the time and making cracks and cackling every time you came over..” A panicked note had started to come into her voice, so he cut her off.

“Okay, fine. But at some point, we’re gonna have to tell them.”

Before he left, she gave him an intoxicating kiss that lingered on his lips the entire way home.

 

*

 

Four hours later, she was sitting in his diner. Luke’s estimation of her beauty hadn’t changed after they started sleeping together, but the knowledge that he could run his fingers through her hair, that he could possess her made him feel a little light-headed.

“What do you want?” he asked in the brusquest voice he could manage.

Lorelai gave him a wicked look. He felt himself reddening and could only say, “the regular then.”

As he walked past her, she brushed her fingers against his thigh. Later, as he poured her coffee, she slipped her foot under the cuff of his jeans, running her toe along his bare skin, while giving him bedroom eyes. Luke nearly dropped the cup.

"Storage room. Now,” she muttered.

She stood up first and headed towards the bathroom, cutting off towards the storage room at the last second. Several tables down, Luke saw Miss. Patty eyeing them suspiciously, so he waited as long as he could before following. When he walked in, Lorelai launched herself at him. Curling her legs around his hips, she kissed his neck and face furiously. Luke hiked her skirt up, so he was holding her bare ass in his palms, and in one quick motion, pushed her back against the wall. She groaned.

“Now,” Lorelai said in a strangled voice.

“Someone could walk in,” he said in an equally strained voice, as she reached for his zipper.

“That’s what makes it fun,” she whispered into his ear, flicking her tongue against his neck. He went completely still.

Lorelai slipped from his hands, leaving her standing in front of him.

“Luke?” she said after a few minutes of silence.

When he spoke, his voice was rough and angry. “That’s what makes this fun for you, isn’t it?” He ticked off ex-boyfriends, “Nick, Albert, Max, Jason. Somehow you always manage to come up with some reason for secrecy. The town can’t know, your parents can’t know, because you’re still rebelling against authority like a High School freshman.”

“That’s not true, Luke and you know it,” she snapped back.

“Okay, prove it. Walk out there and tell everyone that you’re with me.” Her mouth opened and shut. Luke closed his eyes, warding off a fresh wave of fury. Lorelai pressed her hand against his chest. When he looked at her, she seemed more contrite.

“It’s not like that, Luke, I swear. Maybe that hasn’t always been true in the past, but this is you and me, not me and Max or me and Jason. And I really, honestly want this to work out.”

Her eyes were brighter than usual and when her lip started to quiver, he couldn’t help softening a little.

“Just give me time,” she said. After a pause, he nodded. And before she could tempt him into anything else, he returned to the counter. Ignoring Miss. Patty’s questioning look, he calmly wiped down the counter. Lorelai reappeared a few minutes later, looking as fresh as if she’d just taken a shower. She was even louder and bubblier than usual, demanding more coffee from him every few minutes.

“Doesn’t it bother you that you’re killing yourself?” he demanded after her fifth cup.

“Of course, it bothers me. But I can’t stop drinking it. See, I have this theory that everybody has one thing they can’t give up, no matter how dangerous it is. For me, it’s coffee, for Rory, it’s books.”

Lorelai started pointing out the other customers, “Gossip, her cats, bronzer, cigarettes...”

When she reached Taylor, Luke said, “Fascism. And I don’t even want to know what Kirk’s is.”

“Luke,” called out Taylor. “Part of running a successful dining establishment is service. Where are our menus?” He made a ‘see?’ gesture to Lorelai and grabbed two menus, which he slammed down on Taylor’s table. When he came back to the counter, Lorelai had the expression that usually meant something was going to end up broken.

“What’s yours?”

“My what?”

“Your addiction.”

“I don’t have one,” he said in a very even voice.

“Liar. I guess I’ll just have to figure it out later. I knew Luke Danes had to have at least one dark secret.” She was completely alive, face animated, eyes glowing, a smile tugging at her lips.

“I’ll get it out of you, later,” she mouthed and practically danced out the door. She was like a human tornado, leaving destruction and a strange emptiness in her wake. He wondered for a moment, what happened to the people who tried to hold on to tornadoes.

Luke continued to gaze after her all the way down the street. Even when he went back to work, his mind was hazy around the edges, filled with the memory of her last goodbye.

 


End file.
